New Year, New Beginnings Right?
by teenie17
Summary: rating is just in case! sequel to 'Christmas With Him' at a New Years Party, when Serena reveals whom she loves to her friends. How will they react? How will he react when he learns her secrets? read to find out... chapter 9 is finally up!
1. chapter 1: New Years Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 

A/N This is the sequel to my other fan-fiction Christmas With Him. 

Title: **New Year, New Beginnings Right?**

Summary: (A/N I am not good at these but here you go.) It all starts with a New Years Party, when Serena reveals whom she loves to her friends. How will they react? How will he react when he learns her secrets? 

Chapter 1- New Years Eve

"Serena there you are," Rei said as Serena entered the room where they were attending a masked New Years Eve Party. 

"Rei this is a masked party you are not suppose to reveals to others who everyone is."

"Serena it is kind of easy to know who everyone is even with masks on, except whomever that guy that just walked into the room," Rei said looking at a tall black haired guy who was wearing a black mask along with black pants and a very midnight blue shirt. "That guy is soooo hot!"

Serena smiled inside knowing exactly who he was. "Yeah he is kind of hot. Maybe I should ask him to dance." 

"No way Serena he is mine." Rei said walking over to where he was now standing by the wall.

_'Yeah like he will say yes to you, I don't think so.' _

Rei walked over to him and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sorry I am waiting for someone special."

Rei was outraged, "And how do you know that I am not special?"

"Because I already know someone who is very special to me."

Rei walked away from him back to Serena where her other friends had joined Serena. "That guy is mean!"

"Rei you are only saying that because he turned you down," Mina said laughing. Rei walked over to her and hit her on the back of her head. "Rei would you believe me if I told you that I feel that there are soul mates here?"

"Soul mates?" Rei, Ami, Lita, and Serena asked.

"Yeah I know that it is hard to believe. But I can feel two souls that are connected deeply. As if their love has started deep in the past and will continue forever," Mina said.

"Wow, I wonder who those two people are." Lita mumbled.

"Whoever they are I feel as if they will come together soon," Mina said.

They all stood there talking for a while before some guys walked up to each of them and asked is they cared to dance. Soon Serena was the only one left and the dark hair man that turned Rei down earlier walked over to Serena. "Would you care to dance with me?" he asked with a slight bow extending his hand in front of him.

"I don't mind if I do." Serena said taking his offered hand. He guided her to the dance floor as a slow song started. Serena placed her hands around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

"Serena you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." The man said looking at Serena in her spaghetti strap white dress that had a very tiny hint of pink hue in it.

"And Darien you look very handsome yourself tonight," Serena said with a smile.

"Do you think your friends will freak at midnight when we are forced to remove our masks?"

"More then you can imagine. I told them that I had someone I wanted to introduce to them but I didn't tell them when," Serena said grinning.

"Oh well I guess I should prepare myself for their reaction."

"Don't worry they will except you, even if it takes them awhile."

~Conversation between Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina~

"Look at Serena she is dancing with that guy that turned me down!" Rei said.

"But don't you see that she looks absolutely happy?" Ami asked.

"Yeah I can see that but after how he treated me- oh my god! Do you know what he said to me? He said that he was waiting for someone special!"

"Are you applying that Serena knows this guy from somewhere?" Lita asked.

"He could be the guy that she was hinted at," Mina said.

"She didn't hint at any guy." 

"Rei she said that she wanted to introduce us to someone!" Ami said in her matter of a fact voice.

A/N hey so how is the first chapter of the sequel to Christmas With Him? I hope you enjoyed! Please review!  


	2. chapter 2: Midnight!

A/N Thank you for all the reviews! And I still cry when people tell me that I am a great writer, because I don't always think that I am a great writer. This is because I lack detail in my stories. I mean I can describe things to other people with words but I can't always do that with words. Anyways here is chapter 2…

Chapter 2- Midnight!

Serena danced off and on with Darien all night, and when she didn't dance with him her friends would try to get answers out of her. Like who is was and how she knew him, but Serena simply ignored their question by saying, "If you want to know wait for midnight and don't even think about asking him because he will hay the same thing."

After one dance Darien pulled Serena out onto the balcony. Serena looked up to the moon glowing brightly in the sky above. "You know Serena I do believe your beauty surpasses the beauty of the moon." Darien said standing behind Serena with his arms around her and his head resting on top of hers.

Serena reached up and touched her white mask. "Midnight is soon here we should be inside."

Darien turned Serena around and kissed her lovingly. "Yes we should, but your friends are going to flip."

"Oh well they we have to understand that I have fallen in love the my enemy. They can not deny love I do know that Darien."

"I believe you Serena and no matter what I will always love you with all my heart." Darien kissed Serena once more before leading her inside.

"Last songs before the New Years partner up and dance, after the song is finished will we have the countdown to the new year and then the revealing of who everyone is." Someone said using a microphone.

Serena and Darien walked out onto the dance floor. Serena placed her hands around Darien's neck as his placed his on her waist. Moments later they Darien was resting his head on top of Serena's blond hair. The rocked back and forth very slightly glade that they worked out their differences when they where snowed in at the Moore's house.

"Darien," Serena whispered. "Do you forgive me for acting the way I did to you before we discovered our true feelings for each other?"

"I will always forgive you Serena I don't think there is one thing that I can not forgive you if you did. Unless you cheated on me."

"Never. But what about my secrets? What will happen to our relationship after I tell you?"

"Remember that I too have secrets. Lets make a promise that no matter what our secret we will hear each other out."

"I promise. I love you Darien."

"I love you too, Serena."

Right then the countdown started. Everyone yelled, "10…9…8…7…"

Serena squeezed Darien's hand and he squeezed Serena's hand back. "6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Everyone yelled and cheered. Darien leaned down and kissed Serena. Serena did not want the kiss to end but she heard someone coughing. Breaking the kiss Serena found all four of her friends standing there holding their masks.

"Well Serena I see that it is time to reveal who this person is," Rei said looking at the dark haired man.

"Yeah Serena, how do you know him?" Lita asked.

"Come on Serena tell us already I can sense love in the air. So who is he?" Mina asked.

"Serena you have better hurry before all three of them jump on you," Ami stated with a grin.

"Well… this is-"

Serena was cut off bye Darien laying his hand on her shoulder. "I am the one who saved Serena here the blizzard. Otherwise she might not be alive right now."

Serena had told her friends that someone had saved her then they had found shelter at the Moore's house. But she had not told them who that person was and Darien knew exactly what she had told them.

"Well it is kind of you to save Serena. We would not know what we would do with out her," Ami said politely.

"But it seems as though you are not just her savior but something else and what may I ask that is?" Lita asked being protective of their leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"Lita be nice," Serena said.

"It's okay Serena they have every right to know. I would never hurt Serena though when I remove my mask you may be surprise at who I am." Darien slowly removed the mask and when they saw who was behind the mask they all gasped.

"Darien?" Rei asked in shock.

"Rei please listen to me, I know that you had a crush on Darien but we discovered something when we where at the Moore's house."

"Serena are you saying…" 

"Yea Mina I am. We have fallen in love. I have felt feelings for Darien every time we fought but I ignored them thinking nothing of them."

"And I have always felt feeling for Serena but I have never had a good history in the department of love."

"And that is why you treated her so badly?" Rei asked.

"Believe me I didn't mean to, Serena has already forgiven me and I hope that you all can forgive me too."

"Darien that just might take some time. You have hurt Serena many times and by hurting her you hurt all of us. We all feel each other's pain," Ami said.

"I understand."

"Now Darien we will leave Serena in your care and we want her no later then 1:30 at my temple. That is the time my grandfather wants us all there so you have over a hour to prepare for the questions Serena," Rei said.

A/N hey hope that you like. Please review and thanks for all the reviews!


	3. chapter 3: The Moon Above

A/N thanks for all the reviews. For everyone who says that I am a wonderful writer it is still hard for me to believe. Because I am not the greatest when it comes to detail. Again I do not own anything. One more thing those who say I have to much kissing happening well I will leave you with this saying and let you think about it: "The calm before the storm." Enjoy chapter 3…

Chapter 3- The Moon Above

Darien opened the car door for Serena after he turned the car off when they reached Rei's family temple. Serena took the hand Darien offered her. Darien quickly pulled Serena in and planted sweet kisses on her lips. After a few Serena pulled away and whispered, "Darien the might see us."

"So I don't care. I love you too much to care what others think."

"Well besides my father right?"

"What do you think he would approve of you dating someone who is 3 years older?" Darien asked. (A/N I don't remember if I stated how old Darien is so lets just stick to Darien being 19 and Serena being 16.)

"Okay I see your point but you can't blame my father when he finds out."

"I won't be surprise if he gets angrier then Rei because I was sure that she was going to blow her top."

"Yeah me too, Darien. But I think you will miss all the fireworks after you leave me here with them."

"They won't hurt you. I see that they care to much about you to hurt you."

"Yeah but that won't stop them for doing anything else to me."

"Again they will not hurt you."

"No matter what though you will pay for acting like you are Darien since it is not you that has to face them in a few minutes."

"Not my fault that you agreed to spend the night at Rei's temple."

"And it also was not my fault that my parents kept me from going anywhere since I got home from the blizzard. I was finally able to convince them to let me go to the New Years Party tonight."

"When did you convince them to allow you to go out and get the dress?"

"I already had it since before the blizzard. My parents had already given me permission to go."

"Luckily they said you could come, I do not think that I would have even left my apartment tonight if you had not called me two days ago."

"What do you expect me to not call you to go with me? You are the only one I would have even dream of asking to go with me. Even though you were suppose to not have a date."

"Serena you like to break the rules."

"Not always."

"Hey you have better get up there before they come and try to kill me."

"They would not do that."

"Here I will walk you up."

Darien put an arm around Serena's waist as he escorted her up the stairs to the temple. Three-quarter of the ways up Serena's stepped on a rock and that made her slip backwards. Serena was lucky though that Darien had his arm around her waist. Otherwise she might have had a bad fall down the stairs.

"Serena are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little breathless because for a moment there I thought I was heading straight for the bottom."

"Don't worry, I will never let you fall," Darien promised.

Serena smiled and they continued to walk up the stairs. When they reached the top Darien leaned down and kissed Serena fully on the lips as the moon shown its bright rays down upon them. To any that may have been looking, they would see that the moon and stars above were approving the love between Serena and Darien. (A/N Did anyone get the hint here? How about the hint I gave earlier in my other authors note at the beginning of this chapter?)

As they pulled apart they heard Rei yell, "Serena hurry up already. And Darien I hope that you did not try to pull a fast one on Serena."

"Serena I will see you soon, okay? It seems as though Rei's anger is finally not able to be hidden any longer."

"You will pay for leaving me with them."

"And I will willingly take the punishment," Darien said with a grin.

A/N hey hope that you like. This chapter was supposed to go to the sleepover but I got carried away on the Darien/Serena situation. And I felt like updating before New Years so here you go. **By the way, Happy New Years everyone!** It is going to take me longer to update since I am going to be starting school again on the 5th (I believe) and that I am trying to add detail. This will hopefully also mean that the chapters will be longer but no guarantees. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing!   


	4. chapter 4: sleepover, questions, and att...

A/N hey everyone how are you? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love them all even when some people criticize me. Those who do criticize me I do not like it. I am only 15 years old and I cannot remember every single detail that I write. I am not just talking about people that reviewed for this story but my other one. Being the nice person I am I will not tell you who I am talking about. Anyway here is chapter 4…

Chapter 4- sleepover, questions, and attacks???

After changing in to her pajamas Serena walked out of the bathroom, but once she did she wished that she didn't. 

"Okay spill," Rei immediately said.

"I need the facts since I am the princess of love," Mina said.

"Answers now," Lita said forcefully.

"When did you discover your feelings towards Darien?" Ami asked **the **question.

"Oh well, I guess I always felt feeling towards him but I ignored them since we where enemies." Looking at Rei Serena said, "Rei I swear that I tried everything to stop this from happening since I knew that you liked Darien. But I think that we are meant to be together."

"Serena it's okay. I only had a crush on him. I think I even forced myself to have a crush on him since I really want to have a boyfriend. I just want to be like every other teenage girl at our age but we will never have that will we?" Rei said surprising all the girls. (A/N hey this is my version of how she feels.)

"Rei we all feel that way," Lita said.

"You do?" Rei asked in disbelief. 

"Yes we do. We all want to be like normal teenage girls but we must protect the world and the princess when we find her," Mina said.

"By the way Ami how is the search going?" Lita asked.

"Still searching hard, have not come up with anything yet." Ami replied taking out her mercury computer.

Rei saw that everyone was looking at Ami's computer and took advantage of some free time by herself. Unknown to her Serena had seen her sneak away so Serena followed her. "Rei wait up."

"Serena go back inside I want time to myself."

"You might want time by yourself but I need to talk to you."

"Fine what do you want?" Rei asked.

"Are you really okay that Darien and I are going out?"

"Yes I am fine, it's just that I been wanting a boyfriend forever. I guess that now that you have a boyfriend Tuxedo Mask is ups for grabs for me." Rei said smiling.

"Yeah go ahead. I already have a boyfriend and I could not like myself if I cheated on him." 

"So you have Darien and I will one day have Tuxedo Mask."

Smiling both girls walked back inside. As they did Ami's computer made a sound. "There's an attack at the park," Ami said.

"Okay people change!" Serena said. 

"Mercury power, make up!" "Mars power, make up!" "Jupiter power, make up!" "Venus power, make up!"

"Moon prism power, make up!"

After they changed Serena, Sailor Moon, says, "Let' go!"

~During the fight~

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Sailor Mercury cried as she saw an attack aimed at Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon saw it coming to fast for her to move before it hit her. She closed her eyes knowing that there was no way to get out of the way. But the only thing she felt was a little pain on her right shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in Tuxedo Mask arms. When they where clear from getting attacked, Tuxedo Mask but Sailor Moon down and grimaced.

"Tuxedo Mask are you okay?"

"Just got hit on my shoulder like you did." He replied and Sailor Moon looked at her shoulder and saw that he was correct.

"Will you be okay?"

"Sailor Moon I will be okay go fight, now!"

Sailor Moon nodded and ran to help the Sailor Scouts, after she defeated the enemy she was surprised to see that Tuxedo Mask was still there. "Sailor Moon can I talk to you?"

Serena looked at her friends they nodded and Mars said, "You know where we will be, if he does anything to you get away as soon as possible." 

(A/N hey here they trust Tuxedo Mask but not entirely.) "I will."

As soon as the Sailor Scouts where out of eye distance Serena asked, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Sailor Moon how is your shoulder?"

"It will be fine, how about your? It seems to have gotten worse hit then mine."

"It will be fine within a few days. Most likely a little sore though."

Serena nodded and said, "I have got to go they are waiting for me."

"Yeah," Tuxedo Mask said as he walked to Sailor Moon and stood right in front of her. Looking into her eyes he saw something familiar. They stood there for who know how long before something happened.

They did not know who started it but it just happened as if they where pushed together. Sailor Moon tried to pull away but something wouldn't let her. _'What about Darien?'_

Tuxedo Mask tried to pull away too but he couldn't, _'What about Serena this is just plain wrong. I am not suppose to be kissing someone else besides her!'_

When the kiss finally ended they stood there in shock. "I am sorry Sailor Moon I didn't mean that to happen."

"No I don't think you did, but it happened. It felt like we couldn't stop it. I mean I tried but I couldn't stop kissing you."

"I know it felt the same way."

"Let's forget about this please? I have a boyfriend and I love him very much."

"Sailor Moon it's okay we will forget about this I have a girlfriend and I could never betray her. I love her too much."

"Tuxedo Mask don't worry I believe that this was neither your fault or mine. It just happened."

"I believe you are correct their Sailor Moon. I must go, good night."

"Good night," Sailor Moon said as she watched Tuxedo Mask leave. She in turn left to head back to the temple her fingers touching her lips wondering why something seemed so familiar.

A/N sorry that this took forever to get out. Next one might be sometime this week or weekend. Thanks for all the reviews! Love them all. Please Review!


	5. chapter 5: I will tell you later!

A/N hey sorry this took forever to get posted. School is such a pain and it takes away time for me to write.

Chapter 5- I will tell you later!

Serena walked into the temple and sat down next to her friends. They looked at her in worry for she was unusually quiet and looked like she had walking in a dream.

After minutes of trying to get her attention and ask what was wrong they gave up. They were frustrated and upset that she wasn't answering them, but once morning came she was going to get answer from her, they would make sure she did answer them.

Serena noticed that after awhile the girls stopped pestering her and got ready for bed. They all pulled on their pajamas and laid their sleeping bags out on the floor, Serena included. But unlike everyone Serena did this all in silence. It was after 3 a.m. that Serena realized that everyone asleep. Crawling out of bed Serena walked to the window and looked at the moon above. _'This is the same moon I kissed Darien under earlier and then Tuxedo Mask only an hour later! But I did not mean to kiss him it just happened!'_

Sighing Serena returned to her sleeping bag and climbed in. But only fell into an exhausting sleep.

The next morning Serena woke up and was surprised that she was the first to awake. Serena looked at the clock and saw that it was only half passed eleven. _'A new year, I hope it won't bring anything bad. And I hope that Tuxedo Mask kissing me is not a bad omen.'_

Serena sat up and glanced at her friends who she knew would want answers. _'But what answers could I possibly give them. They just found out about Darien and me. And Rei would be upset if I told them that I kissed both Darien and Tuxedo Mask. I guess the best thing I can do is tell them they will have to wait for answers. There's too much that needs to be done but we have yet to do it. For months now we have searched for the princess and not gained one clue. I can't allow something to tear us apart at a time like this. Luna says that we are close to finding a clue that may help I can't pull the Sailor Scouts apart. I will just keep this to myself they will have to understand. We all need secrets.'_

Within the next thirty minutes all the other four girls woke up. Rei yelled at Mina being the last girl to wake up. As soon as she finished yelling she turned to Serena and started pounding her with questions. "What happened with Tuxedo Mask last night? Why did you not tell us all about it last night? We were asking questions forever but you were in your own world."

"Rei shut up for a minute and I might get a chance to say something." Serena said standing up and surprising the girls with the tone of her voice. Quietly they listened as Serena say, "Nothing happened, I just got lost in my thoughts last night thinking about what happened the last few weeks. It's enough to dive me crazy I need a break, not have my friends question me about Tuxedo Mask asking about my hurt shoulder!" Tears slowly flowed out of Serena eyes and she did not even bother to wipe them away. 

Her friends sat there looking at Serena with surprise and sympathy in there eyes. Serena grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. When she reemerged she was wearing a sweater and blue jeans. She gathered all her things and turned to her friends. She saw that they where all going to speak but she stopped them by saying, "Give me a few days I haven't seen you guys since before the snowstorm, and now I need to sort out my feelings. I don't quite understand them but by Monday I should be back to my normal self. See you." 

As soon as she said this she left the room. No one tried to stop her or say anything they all feared that she would really break down on them, more then she ever did before. Each of them did not want to see their leader break down; they all saw that she was on the verge of it.

A/N hey hoped you liked, sorry it's so short. More hopefully soon please review! 


	6. chapter 6: Need to tell you

Chapter 6- Need to tell you

Darien sat in his apartment staring at the window. When he had returned from helping Sailor Moon he did not bother to turn on any lights just sat there in the dark. Too many thoughts were going through his head and all that he wanted to do was get rid of them. 

'I'm suppose to be with Serena, I love her with my entire being. But why did it feel so right to kiss Sailor Moon? It felt like we had kissed many times before, but we never did. Why is my life so complicated? Is it because whoever gave me the powers of Tuxedo Mask think that I would abandon my mission of finding the princess. The princess that can restore my memories, or at I hope. 

            _'Why is my life like this? I did not ask for this! Did I do something wrong in my past lives?'_

These thoughts would not leave Darien's mind, so it was not till sometimes after the sun started rising that Darien's eyes closed in exhausted sleep.

~~~~~~~~ 

Some time later Darien awoke to the sound of his answer machine going off. "- Please leave a message and I will get back as soon as possible, thanks!" Darien decided that whoever was calling he could call back later so he let the answer machine get it. 

~~~~~~~~

            "Ring, ring, ring" Serena heard the phone ringing. And then heard the answering machine, "Hi you've reached Darien Shield's house please leave a message and I will get back as soon as possible, thanks!" 

            Serena sighed hoping that he would be home but after the beep said, "Hey Darien it's me Serena, I need to speak to you. I'll call you back though since if you call my dad might answer the phone. Well bye!" (A/N hey don't you remember their age difference? Oh so you do! Ha, ha had to put that in again!) 

            _'Oh Darien why are you not home? I need to talk to you, ask for your forgiveness. I just think the longer I wait the more it's going to hurt, for both of us.'_

~~~~~~~~

            _'Serena? Why are you calling? I guess I have to wait to find out. I need to tell you what happened last night Serena. I just hope that you understand that it was not my fault. This relationship of ours just started I do not want to lose you. It feels like I have known you forever, but I know that is not true. But my heart tells me differently._

_            My heart is telling me that our love is very old, and I know that I love you. I hope one day you will know this. Though I do not have the courage to tell you this is person, I am afraid that you will not want to be with me. And to me that is worse then you not loving me.'_

A/N Hey hope you liked! Did you expect me to have Darien admit his feelings? I sure was not planning it but it seemed as good a time as any. I am kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews that I received from my last chapter. So please review and keep me happy. Happy = chapters, not happy = not many chapter so often. Thanks to all who do review it helps me know if you like my story!


	7. chapter 7: Talk

Chapter 7- Talk 

New Years day passed swiftly for both Darien and Serena. Serena had gotten a hold of Darien first thing the next day. They agreed to meet later on in the day at the park. Right as Serena was leaving her house the phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Serena it's me Ami."

"Hi Ami, what's up?"

"Nothing much what are you doing today?"

"Well I am going to be meeting Darien shortly, in fact that is where I was going before you called."

"Oh, well the girls want to have a meeting tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Ami asked me.

"Of course. What's the meeting going to be about?" Serena asked glancing at the clock.

"We are going to discuss the enemy and the Moon Princess."

"That sounds great Ami, what time?"

"Be there by 11:00, so that we can talk for an hour then go to the Crown Arcade and have lunch."

"Okay then I will see you then, I got to go, so see you later!" Serena said.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Ami said a second later Serena heard a click. Placing the phone down she ran out of the house calling to my parents that she would be home in a few hours. 

Serena practically ran all the way to the park when she reached the bench they agreed to meet at she sat down hard. Surprised that Darien was not there before her, Serena leaned back against the back of the bench. When her right shoulder hit the back she yelled softly in pain. Her shoulder was still bruised from the fight the other day. 

At the same moment she yelled Darien showed up with a look of concern on his face, "Why did you yell?"

With a small smile on her lips Serena said, "Just hit my shoulder earlier and I got a bruise, you know that I am a klutz.

"Of course I know you are a klutz Meatball Head," Darien said smiling as he took a sit next to her but she moved away from him. "But you are my klutz and Meatball Head."

Serena tried not to smile but could help it. So she smiled and Darien leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Serena then rested her head on his shoulder smiling, as she felt safe in his embrace when he put his arm around her shoulders.

They listened to the sound of the winds blow through the trees and the birds singing from both the trees and the sky as they flew from place to place. After awhile Darien asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

Serena was back to reality quickly though she wished that she did not have to tell him. "Promise me Darien that you will not get mad."

"I can never get mad at you."

"Maybe so but I must tell you this even though I am afraid that you will take it the wrong way."

Pulling back slightly Darien looked Serena directly in the eyes, "Serena what is it?"

Serena hesitated before saying, "On my way home from the temple yesterday a ran into this guy I know from school and well…" Serena looked away quickly but before continuing looked back into Darien's eyes, "he kissed me." _'Please forgive me for this little lie; I have to tell Darien that I kissed another man, though not the one I said. I cannot let him know that I am Sailor Moon, this lie is protect my fellow Sailors, you Darien, and our mission.'_

Darien sat there in shock, for this is not what he was expecting. Minutes passed and he had yet to utter a word. Serena stood up with tears noticeable in her eyes. "Darien… I'm so…sorry, I tried to stop it from happening but it happened so fast. I will understand if you do not want to se- see me again," Serena manage to say as she turned to walk away. 

But before she could take two steps she felt Darien's hand around her wrist. Serena was surprised when she looked into Darien's eyes and saw something, "Serena please, it just took me some time to understand what you had told me."

"I understand if you hate me and don't want to be with me."

Darien shook his head. "Serena understand that I always want to be with you, also that I will forgive you. But I need your forgiveness too," Darien said quietly looking into Serena's eyes. 

"For what? I gave you your forgiveness before from when you teased me."

"Not for that, for allowing another girl to kiss me…"

Serena stood there in shock. "I…"

A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please review. I am not happy with the amount I received so I left you with a cliffhanger. What do you think Serena is going to say? Will she forgive him or not?


	8. chapter 8: To tell and to be hated

Chapter 8 – To tell and to be hated 

Serena stood there in shock. "I-" but before she could say anything a beeping sound was heard, beep…beep…beep. "Sorry I got to go, I will call you later," Serena said quickly. Before Darien could say anything she was already walking away. 

Minutes passed and then Darien felt the usual feeling that happened when there was a battle going on between the Sailor Scouts and the enemy. _'At least I don't have to give Serena a reason for leaving.' _With that Darien quickly hurried to the place where the battle was, changing as he did to Tuxedo Mask. 

(A/N Hey weird that he doesn't realize that only moments before Serena had left before he felt the feeling that he does when Sailor Moon transforms.)

~~~~~~~

"Sailor Moon great job, you almost didn't need me," Tuxedo Mask called from a tree branch. 

Sailor Moon blushed and said, "Still I will need all the help from all those I can trust. I am only the leader here and I must try, if I don't try there is no reason for those I lead to try either. We all most try to succeed and accomplish our own goals."

All four sailor scouts starred at her along with Tuxedo Mask. A mature Sailor Moon had just spoken and no one, not even herself, knew where that person came from. After a few minutes of silence Tuxedo Mask said, "That is very true Sailor Moon. And I hope we both find the Moon Princess soon." (A/N don't remember if I said that he is looking for the same person as the scouts, it's too late at night to worry about that. But I do think I did mention that Darien/Tuxedo Mask was looking for the Moon Princess.)

Sailor Moon was surprised at what Tuxedo had said but before she could say anything Tuxedo Mask waved good-bye and left. After a few minutes Sailor Moon said, "You know he has yet to tell us why he is looking for our Princess."

"Yeah I know," Sailor Mars said. "But you can not say that you do not want him to come help us anymore."

"Mars shout up, there has been no evidence that he even likes you," Mercury said. (A/N kind of out of character but give me a break.)

Mars is the Princess of fire as everyone knows and at this moment it was noticeable to all that saw her. "Mercury! He too likes me! Why else would he keep showing up at the battles?????"

After Mars had finally quieted down, which took awhile, Mercury said, "Maybe because he thinks we know something about the Princess that we have not told him." Back and forth those two went at it till finally Sailor Moon stepped in.

"Guy cut it out. There was supposed to be a meeting tomorrow so lets have it today." Sailor Moon said then started walking away. The rest of the Scouts starred at her retreating figure wondering what was wrong with their normally energetic (A/N sorry can't describe how she usually acts) friend.

~~~~~~~

Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami (A/N not that I look I see that Ami's name is spelled with a 'y' at the end. Could someone tell me which is correct?) sat on cushions in a room in at Rei's temple. "Ami have you found anything more about the Moon Princess?"

"Sorry Serena haven't come up with anything, and it surprises me since there should be a little bit showing up.

"Just keep looking, we just hope that we find her so that she can help us defeat the enemy," Serena said starring into her tea. 

"Serena are you okay?" Mina asked worried.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Lita asked.

"At the battle on New Years morning, when we went and fought I stayed behind because Tuxedo Mask wanted to speak to me…"

"What happened that you did not tell us?" Ami asked.

Looking out a window and not at any of her friends Serena said softly, "We kissed. But it just happened, neither of us could have stopped it from happening because it just happened."

Rei stood up furious, "How could you after already taking Darien? Especially if you knew that I was going to try and make him my boyfriend?"

Serena looked Rei directly in the eyes and said, "Rei it happened, neither one of us planned it. Don't take this so hard I did not plan it. I love Darien I told you that already. I do not want anyone but him. If you do not believe me then fine." Serena stormed out tears running down her face. 

A/N hey need your help. Can someone tell me the name of a few characters that were involved when the moon princess was first discovered in the anime? Also what those things are that make the silver imperial crystal. I think that is the name of it. My brain is dead right now. 

The next update might not be for a while since I have an essay due on the 20th. So much I do hate essays. Oh well I hope you love this chapter, please review! 


	9. chapter 9: Hatred leads to nothing

A/N hey thanks for all the reviews. They are wonderful help for these future chapters. I am going to leave Amy as Ami, and Raye as Rei. So the names are going to remain as they where before half American and half Japanese. 

Chapter 9- Hatred leads to nothing 

The next month and a half passed swiftly with Rei trying to apologize but Serena ignored her. Serena was still hurt that her friend thought that she had purposely kissed Tuxedo Mask. Her heart belonged to one man, the man that she shared Christmas with. Serena attended every Scout meeting but ignored anything that Rei said to her directly. 

Not many battles took place but in the few that did two of the rainbow crystals were revealed. One of which Tuxedo Mask got and the other the Scouts got, just barely though. During these battles Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars worked together but not as good as they did before their fight. Because they couldn't get along they were in worse condition after each of the battles and more tired. 

Returning home from the temple the day of her fight with Rei, Serena called Darien.

* Flashback *

Calling Darien, right after her fight with Rei, telling him that she needed to talk. Serena meet up with him at the same place as they did earlier. Running into his embrace and crying, all the while Darien allowed her too, whispered in his girlfriend's ear that everything is going to be all right despite not knowing what was going on.

Darien lead Serena over to the bench while she was still crying and when she finished he asked, "What's wrong?"

Keeping her face in his chest, Serena mumbled something that Darien could not understand. Finally pulling her face away she said softly, "Rei's upset with me."

"Why?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"No but whenever you do I will be here."

"Thank you Darien, I don't feel like talking about it."

"It's okay." After a few minutes of silence Darien asked, "Do you forgive me?"

Smiling faintly, Serena replied, "I forgive you as long as you forgive me."

"I will take that as a yes. But let's promise not to do anything like this ever again?"

"Promise," Serena said looking Darien directly in the eyes.

"Do you really?" Darien asked mischievous, a slight smile on his face that reached his eyes.

"Well it this case I don't mean what I say," Serena said grinning, trying to stand Serna held firmly by Darien.

"You are being evil today."

"Nope just having some fun."

"Really?" Darien asked.

"Yep," Serena said as she leaned over for a kiss. Darien willingly gave her what she wanted since he too had wanted a kiss for a while.  * End Flashback *

Sitting in a room in the temple Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina waited for Rei to return. Serena had barely said a word since she was still a little angry.  After awhile Ami said, "Serena stop this already. Rei has tried to apologize but you just ignore her."

"Well how would you like one of your closest friends accuse you of kissing someone who you didn't want to?" Serena asked angrily.

"Serena she doesn't hate you, in fact she cares so much about you that she worries. We all think that Tuxedo Mast might be an enemy; if he is then you might be in danger more so then any of us since you are our leader. Rei doesn't hate you and you hating her will lead to nothing since hatred lead to nothing," Ami said while the others nodded in agreement. 

"I know that it doesn't lead to anything," Serena says sadly.

"Then why don't you accept her apology?" Ami, Mina, and Lita asked all at the same time.

"I don't know." 

"Serena you know you should," Rei's voice said from the door. 

All looked at her and Serena nearly couldn't believe that Rei talked to her. "Do you forgive me Serena?"

"I…"

A/N I know, I know I leaving you hanging. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile school and all that. One more week, then I have spring break I should be able to write more chapters then, hopefully longer as well. Please review and thanks for those that did review last chapter. That was a lot a help you gave me! 


End file.
